Une femme parmi les hommes
by Plume fine
Summary: Que se passerait-il si lors de la bataille du gouffre de Helm, une femme était accidentellement envoyée combattre? Et que vient faire Eomer dans tout cela? Voilà l'histoire de Medwyn, une femme parmi les hommes.


Medwyn aidait une vieille femme à ramasser un panier de nourriture quand elle fut bousculée. Elle se tourna, prête à se disputer avec la personne qui l'avait poussé sans s'excuser mais sa bouche se referma toute seule quand elle vit que c'était le roi Théoden en personne le fautif. Elle ravala sa réplique et continua à aider les gens autour tout en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation entre le roi et son conseiller.

« -J'exige que chaque homme ou jeune garçon capable de tenir une arme se tienne prêt à se battre au crépuscule.

-Oui mon Seigneur. »

Le conseiller partit ensuite dans la direction inverse du roi tandis que la jeune femme du Rohan continuait à aider les habitants de sa ville. Les heures passaient et son esprit dérivait. A cet instant elle était en train de galoper vers le nord aux côtés de son fiancé. Malheureusement tout n'était qu'illusion. Son fiancé avait été banni tout comme ses camarades fidèles au Rohan, de plus ils n'étaient même pas engagés officiellement. Après tout qui voudrait d'une souillonne dans une lignée de rang élevé ? Elle ne savait même pas comment Eomer faisait pour l'aimer. C'est vrai, comment pouvait-il être attiré par une fille aux cheveux courts et mal coupés, des formes inexistantes, un rang social au niveau de celui des servantes et encore ou bien qui s'habillait avec les vêtements de feu son frère par faute de moyen ? Peut-être Eomer avait-il appris à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était mais le roi Théoden et Eowyn ne seraient-ils pas du même avis. Elle quitta ses sombres pensées quand elle entendit un ordre du haut des remparts.

« Les femmes et les enfants doivent immédiatement aller dans les cavernes. »

Elle soupira de soulagement puis se releva et épousseta sa culotte de cheval usée par le temps. Suite à quoi elle partit soutenir une vieille dame qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Elles marchèrent jusqu'aux cavernes, puis, au moment de passer la porte un garde la stoppa. Sans se préoccuper de la situation, l'ainée remercia Medwyn et parcourut seule les derniers mètres qui la séparait d'une sécurité précaire. Pendant ce temps, le garde entraina la jeune fille plus loin.

« -N'avez-vous pas entendu les commandes ? Chaque homme capable de se battre doit aller protéger la citadelle. Allez avec les autres chercher une arme ! »

Un autre garde vint la tirer pour l'emmener vers l'armurerie.

« -Mais ! Je suis une femme ! Je dois aller dans les grottes avec les autres ! Non laissez-moi partir ! »

La jeune femme se débattit mais le garde ne fit que ricaner et tira encore plus sur son bras.

« -Et moi je suis le roi. Arrête de pleurer petit, c'est ton devoir de défendre ta terre pour qu'ensuite les femmes vivent en paix.

-Mais je suis une femme ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

-Tout le monde va mourir alors maintenant ou dans dix ans cela n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant va prendre une arme. »

Il la projeta dans l'armurerie puis disparut presque aussitôt vers un autre endroit. Immédiatement, un nouveau garde lui donna une épée et un heaume avant de continuer la distribution aux garçons derrière elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en haut des remparts, tout se passa dans un brouillard des plus total. Autour d'elle, les elfes et les hommes avaient bandé leurs arcs, se préparant à l'assaut tandis que ses doigts étaient crispés sur son épée. Elle savait tenir une arme grâce à Eomer, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de combattre dans une vraie bataille. Comme Eomer lui a dit si souvent, les femmes peuvent avoir autant de courage qu'un homme mais celui-ci réside dans le fait de garder espoir et de ne jamais succomber à la peur et à la tristesse de la perte. Mais aujourd'hui, jour où elle aurait voulu garder espoir pour son peuple, elle était en train de pleurer parce qu'elle se trouvait à la place du combattant.

Quand les affrontements commencèrent, elle jeta son épée dans tous les sens, priant pour toucher un ennemi. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit le corps d'un enfant être transpercé ou bien lorsque la tête d'un elfe vola à travers le champ de bataille. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, elle régurgita le maigre repas qu'elle avait pris en arrivant au gouffre et s'effondra à genoux dans une flaque d'eau. Elle se reprit quelque peu quand un Uruk-Hai lui fonça dessus. Brandissant son épée en tremblant, elle attendit le coup venir, les yeux clos. Il ne vint jamais. Un elfe était en train de combattre son adversaire, lui laissant l'occasion de filer. Elle courut le plus loin possible de tous les combats mais, chaque rue qu'elle empruntât, chaque maison dans lesquelles elle rentrât, des combats avaient lieu. Déjà que son espoir s'était quelque peu dissous, elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit. Au tournant de l'avenue principale elle se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba au sol, son heaume également. Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle hurla lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se tassa encore plus. Elle se raidit lorsqu'une voix s'éleva puis se détendit en se rendant compte que la personne parlait la même langue qu'elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petite ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les femmes ? »

Surprise qu'on ne l'ait pas de nouveau prise pour un homme, elle s'assit et regarda l'homme- ou plutôt l'elfe au vu de ses oreilles- qui l'observait, curieux de savoir ce qu'une femme faisait là.

« On m'a prise pour un garçon. »

Bien sûr, toute sa phrase était difficilement compréhensible à cause des sanglots, mais l'elfe l'entendit clairement. Autour d'eux, les combats se raréfiaient, signifiant que cette partie de la ville était sous le contrôle du Rohan pour l'instant. Vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennemis dans les parages, l'elfe s'accroupit près de Medwyn avant de l'inspecter du regard.

« -Tu n'as rien ? Comment as-tu fait pour rester en vie aussi longtemps ?

-Juste des égratignures. Je ne sais pas. J'ai lancé mon épée dans tous les sens puis après j'ai couru. Je suis une lâche… »

La fille se remit à pleurer et son sauveur ne sut plus que faire. Maladroitement il lui enserra les épaules et elle se précipita contre lui, toujours sanglotante.

« -Allez petite ce n'est rien, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu es jeune, tu ne connais pas la guerre, ta réaction est logique et compréhensible.

-Mais… certains sont plus jeunes que moi, et ils combattent avec plus de courage pourtant ! »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, probablement ne pensait-il pas que sa déclaration méritait une réponse. Quand il vit que de nouveaux ennemis arrivaient, il la repoussa doucement et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« -Allez...quel est ton nom ?

-Medwyn.

-D'accord. Donc allons-y Medwyn. Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Hochant la tête vivement, elle suivit son guide. De temps à autre, Rùmil -l'elfe- prenait de l'avance pour aller détruire les monstres. Pendant ce temps, Medwyn se cachait à l'angle d'une rue ou autre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il revint, elle n'était plus là. Il la chercha pendant quelques minutes puis il entendit l'ordre de repli d'Estel et quitta la rue après un dernier coup d'œil. Il était désolé pour cette pauvre fille mais la bataille continuait. S'il s'était un peu plus avancer dans la ruelle il l'aurait vue, allongée au sol, inconsciente.

LOTR_LOTR_LOTR_LOTR_LOTR

Le cor du gouffre résonna une dernière fois. Les survivants encore en état de combattre franchirent le bastion, au galop sur leurs chevaux, tuant les ennemis d'une main de maître. Puis le miracle arriva enfin. Eomer et ses Rohirrims étaient là, prévenus par Gandalf sur le dos de son mearas, Gripoil. Suite à ça, la bataille se termina rapidement, les Uruks-haï étant réduit en miettes par les cavaliers du Rohan et les jeunes Ents de la forêt de Fangorn.

Quand les portes des cavernes se rouvrirent, Eomer était le premier à serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Sur les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, déjà deux étaient encore en vie, son oncle et sa sœur, et techniquement la dernière personne qui tenait son cœur était également saine et sauve. Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle restait introuvable. Il accosta sa sœur à l'entrée des salles de guérison.

« -Eowyn ?

-Oui ? Un problème Eomer ?

-Aurais-tu vu Medwyn ?

-Medwyn ? Qui est-ce ?

-La fille d'écurie si tu préfères. Sais-tu où elle est ?

-Non et pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? Il y a des choses autrement plus importantes que de vérifier l'état de tous les serviteurs. Je sais que tu t'intéresses énormément à la vie de tes serviteurs mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-Eowyn ?

-Dis-moi ?

-Medwyn est ma fiancée. Donc je me préoccupe d'une chose importante à mes yeux. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois la trouver. »

Il partit, laissant sa sœur bouche bée et dans un état de surprise étonnant. Dans le couloir il demanda à un garde qui la connaissait s'il l'avait vu mais il lui répondit que non tout en lui lançant un regard curieux. De plus en plus inquiet il l'ignora et repartit la chercher quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et regarda l'inconnu en face de lui. L'elfe s'adressa au maréchal d'une voix peu sûre.

« -Vous cherchez une demoiselle d'un nom de Medwyn ?

-Oui ! Les cheveux courts et mal coupés, habillée comme un garçon. Vous l'avez vue ? »

Tout à coup l'elfe sembla mal à l'aise.

« -Elle a été envoyé avec les hommes pour combattre. Plusieurs gardes l'ont pris pour un garçon et l'ont envoyée se battre. Je l'ai trouvée au coin d'une rue peu de temps avant le repli. Je-

-Où est-elle ?

-Je m'étais avancé pour libérer la voie mais quand je suis revenu elle avait disparu. Ils ont crié le repli quelques secondes plus tard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poursuivre mes recherches. Je suis désolé, Seigneur des chevaux.

-Quelle rue ?

-La rue du petit moulin, au coin de l'avenue principale. »

Eomer remercia rapidement Oreilles pointues et courut vers la rue en question. Quand il arriva sur place, il fouilla le lieu avant de s'aventurer plus profondément dans la ruelle. C'est presque si son cœur ne s'arrêta pas de battre quand il vit la forme qui gisait plus loin. Il tomba à genoux près de Medwyn et la tira contre lui. D'un coup d'œil il vit la plaie qui avait eu raison de sa fiancée. Un poignard avait été forcé dans son côté et le sang de cessait de couler. Il embrassait le dessus de la tête de Medwyn tout en pleurant lorsqu'une personne arriva derrière lui, le surprenant.

« -Lord Eomer ? »

Le susnommé sursauta et regarda l'intrus, qui n'était autre qu'Aragorn. Il le regarda sans répondre attendant que le futur roi du Rohan continue de parler.

« -Avez-vous un problème ?

-Rien qui ne puisse être guéri par vos soins monseigneur. »

Aragorn avisa le corps que tenait Eomer et s'approcha. Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et se mit au niveau de Medwyn. Voyant l'arme, Eomer mit une main sur le pommeau de son épée mais le relâcha quand il vit ce que faisait le brun. A présent, Eomer le regardait comme s'il était face à Eru.

« -Elle est en vie. Son pouls est faible mais elle est encore en vie. Nous devons la soigner immédiatement. Eomer, allez me chercher de l'Athelas aux maisons de guérison. Vite ! »

De manière mécanique, Eomer se leva puis marcha vers la sortie de la ruelle avant de véritablement prendre conscience que sa fiancée était en vie mais qu'elle avait besoin de soins urgent. A partir de là il courut comme un fou pour récupérer l'herbe souhaitée par le fils d'Arathorn. Quand il revint avec l'herbe médicinale, Aragorn commença à soigner la bien-aimée du maréchal. A grand renforts de paroles elfiques, l'homme parvint à soigner Medwyn. Cette dernière fut ensuite conduite aux salles de guérison par Eomer qui la veilla durant quelques heures, avant de devoir participer à une réunion avec les hauts gradés. Quand il revint la voir, le crépuscule tombait sur la Terre du Milieu. Alors qu'il commençait à sommeiller, un froissement de couverture le tira de sa léthargie. Là, devant lui, Medwyn se réveillait. Il lui prit la main et attendit patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Quand elle le fit, ses yeux paniqués firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Eomer. Puis elle s'effondra. Elle pleura et se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon. Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, Eomer lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« -Tu es courageuse Medwyn. »

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur les lèvres.


End file.
